


Halley's Comet

by RavenclawAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ending that's not quite happy or sad?, Gen, Halley's Comet - Freeform, Happy Ending, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Sad Ending, Science Inaccuracies, depending on which ending you read, three different endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawAngel/pseuds/RavenclawAngel
Summary: In the 1930's two boys watch Halley's Comet pass overhead. In the 21st century she comes around a second time.





	1. A Comet Comes to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone so I ended up creating three different endings. Let me know which one you like best!

Brooklyn

1938

“Come on Steve, I don’t want to miss the show,” Bucky says as he hurries his friend down the street towards the cluster of apartment buildings on the Lower East Side. The buildings aren’t much to look at, but they are cheap and the landlord does a halfway decent job of keeping them in good repair, which is more than a lot of other apartments in the area.

“We have plenty of time. It’s hardly even dark yet.” His shorter companion says, his voice wheezing slightly as he struggles to keep up. Without comment Bucky slows his pace to a more manageable speed.

Once inside; their first stop is to Bucky’s family on the ground floor. Mrs. Barnes is darning a pair of pants as the door swings open. Bucky’s little sisters Rebecca and Annabelle play at her feet.

“Where’s the fire?” Mrs. Barnes asks as both boys race by.

“Just grabbing snacks. We have to hurry if we want to get a good view on the roof.” Bucky says. He grabs a plateful of cookies and hands it off to Steve before going back to dig through the pantry for more food.

“Are you still going on about the comet?” Mrs. Barnes huffs. The girls stop their games and look up with interest. The comet had been the only thing Bucky and Steve had talked about all week and their stories about it ranged how it was an astronomical wonder to how it was an omen of bad luck. Although, talk of cursed comets had quickly died with one stern look from Mrs. Barnes.

“Yeah. Tonight you can see it without even needing a telescope,” Bucky says excitedly.

“I don’t know how I feel about you two watching the comet from the roof. Some of the papers reported that the comet may be emitting gases that are harmful,” Mrs. Barnes says primly. That gives Bucky the briefest of pauses. Steve’s lungs hardly worked on a good day. If the smog alone could trigger an asthma attack, who knows what space gases would do to him. Bucky looks back at Steve, who is halfway through a chocolate chip cookie and looking mighty unconcerned about space gases.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Barnes, Ma said it was that was a load of nonsense and that it’s safe and she’s a nurse, so she knows,” Steve says and Bucky grins. If Mrs. Rogers said it was safe than Bucky could relax. The only person more concerned about Steve’s heath than Bucky is Mrs. Rogers. She would ever let Steve do anything too dangerous, not that she could always stop him of course.

Mrs. Barnes purses her lips. She and Mrs. Rogers didn’t always see eye to eye about how to raise teenage boys, but she had always respected the woman’s professional opinion. She could give some of the doctors a run for their money.

“Alright have fun, but don’t stay out too late,” she says.

“Can we see the comet too?” Rebecca asks.

“No, it will be far past your bedtime for that,” Mrs. Barnes says firmly. Two sad faces stare up at her. She can already hear the whining that she knows is at the tip of their tongues.

“Don’t worry girls. You can see the comet when it comes around next time,” Steve says kindly. The looks of despair vanish immediately, as the girls crowd Steve with questions about when the comet is coming back. Mrs. Barnes sends him a grateful smile.

“Leave the poor boy alone. It’s time for you two to start washing up for bed,” she says. With a few more questions and a promise from Steve that he will draw them a picture of the comet later the girls shuffle out of the room to follow their mother’s command.

Free from the little girls, Steve and Bucky wave goodbye to Mrs. Barnes and head upstairs. Steve and Ma live on the fourth floor of their six story building. The stairs creek and Steve always has to take a quick breather on the third floor. On days when his asthma is really bad he doesn’t even bother trying to make the stairs, instead electing to camp out in the Barnes’s living room.

“Hi Ma,” Steve says, entering their apartment. Their apartment is much smaller than the Barnes and the cracks on the walls much more noticeable, but the rooms equally are equally as tidy, and unlike Mrs. Barnes Mrs. Rogers works full time in addition to keeping a spotless home.  

“I see you boys are ready for tonight,” she says with some amusement at the cookies in Steve’s hands and the sodas in Bucky’s.

“Just trying to be prepared Ma’am,” Bucky says with a charming smile that he always saved for moms and ladies working the counter at soda shops.

“Well bring a jacket up there too. It’s going to get chilly,” Mrs. Rogers says, snagging a cookie from the plate as she walks by.

“Yes Ma’am,” Bucky says before Steve can protest. Steve grabs a jacket from his room.

“Alright, let’s go,” Steve says. The streetlights are just starting to come on, and both boys are eager to claim a spot on the roof.

“Have fun,” Mrs. Rogers calls after the boys as the front door closes behind them.

There are a few people already on the roof, mostly kids around their age. It’s not hard, however, to find a quiet corner on the roof to claim as their own. They settle themselves in for a long wait, splitting the cookies and sodas evenly between them. For a while things are peaceful as they enjoyed the stars. Steve rarely gave the stars more than a passing glance, more preoccupied with Earth than space, but it was impossible to be friends with Bucky Barnes and not develop a healthy appreciation for the stars. Many evenings were spent on the roof; Bucky stargazing and Steve drawing the people below. Every once in a while Bucky would blurt out a random "fact" about space. The accuracy of these alleged facts varied greatly and his sources ranged from school to the latest science fiction book he was reading. Steve always nodded along, only half paying attention anyway. Occasionally Steve would try to draw the stars, but they never looked like more than dots on the page; definitely never nice enough to show to Bucky. Someday though, when Steve can afford real paints he plans on painting the stars for Bucky, so Bucky will always be able to look at the stars.

“How nice, Rogers brought snacks,” a voice says from behind them.

“Not for you Mitchells,” Steve says tiredly. Can’t he ever just have one evening of peace?

“Aw come on, didn’t your whore of a mother ever teach you manners?”

Steve is on his feet in an instant.

“You take that back!”

Bucky stands up behind him. He knows he should stop the fight now. Stop things before they go too far…but Steve deserves to get one good punch in. Nobody should be insulting Mrs. Rogers like that.

“Make me. My ma says your ma’s a fallen woman. Can’t even get a man to take care of her,” Mitchells jeers. With a roar of anger Steve throws all 95 pounds of himself at him, knocking him off his feet. For a few moments both boys just roll around, Bucky keeping a close watch on the situation for signs of blood. At the first sight of red, Bucky pulls Steve off of Mitchells, who is now sporting a bloody nose. Steve’s got a fat lip, that neither of them will enjoy trying to explain away to Mrs. Rogers. When Mitchells makes a move towards Steve, Bucky steps in.

“Unless you want a black eye to match your nose, beat it.”

When faced with a much more considerable opponent, Mitchells backs down.

“Thanks Buck,” Steve mutters as Mitchells retreats.

“For pulling him off you, or letting you pop him?”

“Both,” Steve says with a slightly bloody smile.

Bucky rolls his eyes fondly, “drink some coke and get the taste of blood outta your mouth.” 

Another hour passes in companionable silence. Some of the younger kids have grown impatient, heading back inside for more immediate entertainment. For the two of them however, the evening isn’t boring. Steve has found that nothing is ever really boring when Bucky is around.

 “Mr. Miller says the comet is going to crash into the earth and kill us all.”

“Mr. Miller also thinks the Great War hasn’t ended yet.” Steve says.

Bucky frowns, trying to think of a counter argument. When he can’t he shrugs and switches tactics.

“I wasn’t lying to Annabelle and Rebecca, I hear it’s bad luck and a sign of bad things to come.”

“The only bad thing coming our way is me having to listen to you jabbering on.” Steve says rolling his eyes.

 “You don’t think it has anything to do about what’s going in Europe?” Bucky presses, “the papers say it’s getting bad over there.”

“No, people are to blame for that. The comet isn’t making them do anything they weren’t going to do anyway.” Steve says firmly. Bucky falls silent. He knows better than to try to argue with Steve on the topic of people and bullies.

‘Bullies’ was an understatement really. If the papers were to be believed, these men were murderers. They were the same type of people Steve’s Pa had fought during the Great War. Bucky and Steve rarely talked politics, but on the rare occasion they did, talk usually went in the direction of Europe and the possibility of another fight over there. Bucky was strongly of the opinion that it wouldn’t happen. Things may look bad, but cooler heads would prevail in the end. The Great War wasn’t that long ago, and people hadn’t forgotten how devastating that was. There were even a few shell shocked old soldiers in their apartment. Bucky always felt bad for them; the way they flinched at loud sounds and occasionally screamed in the night so loud that the whole apartment could hear them. Steve was of the opposite mind, convinced a war was brewing and he planned on being in the thick of it. That always caused Bucky to roll his eyes and tell him that he read too many comic books, which would then earn him a punch in the arm.

“So, when does the comet come around again?” Bucky asks.

 “Not for another 75 years or so.” Steve replies.

 “That’s a long time to wait to see it again.”

“I probably won’t.”

 “Don’t talk like that Rogers.” Bucky says a bit more harshly then he intends, “In 75 years, you and me are going to be two old man hobbling up to the roof of our apartment to watch her go by again, just you wait.”

Steve’s lips quirk upwards, “assuming Mr. Miller isn’t right about the comet after all, of course.”

Suddenly someone gasps and both boys, along with the rest of the people on the roof, look up. Halley’s comet glows brightly, dimming the stars by comparison. Her long tail sparks and Steve swears he can hear it whistling as she shoots across the sky. On the roof people break into cheers, next to him Bucky is hollering. Steve takes a deep breath and feels fine. No poisonous space gases to ruin an otherwise pleasant evening.

When the comet finally fades out of sight both boys are flushed with excitement and grinning.

“Did you see that? Did you see how big she was?” Bucky is practically bouncing.

“I was sittin’ right next to you, of course I saw,” Steve laughs.

“We’re going to see her again,” Bucky says, suddenly serious, “I promise.”


	2. Alternate Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ending takes place just after the first Avengers movie.

Brooklyn

2012

Steve sits on the roof of his SHIELD issued apartment. He had to admit, it was real swell of them to give him such a nice apartment with two bedrooms and large bay windows. Steve had tried to explain that he hadn’t needed anything nearly this nice and he certainly hadn’t needed _two_ bedrooms. Fury had simply smiled and said he could turn the other bedroom into an art studio if he wanted. It wasn’t a bad idea, it just seemed like a waste to give him such a big apartment when there were certainly others who could use the apartment more.

However, since the Avengers had been haphazardly thrown together he found sometimes having the extra space was useful. Mostly they met at Stark Tower, but occasionally his apartment was closer, or someone wanted to drop in on him and have a private conversation without Tony’s omniscient computer system overhearing.

Tonight though, he was alone. The others were off who knows where, and Steve couldn’t find the energy to try tracking any of them down. Besides there was only one person who Steve wanted here tonight and he hadn’t been at Steve’s side in almost 70 years.

Steve looks down at the crumpled newspaper in his hands. The page before him proudly proclaims of Halley’s Comet’s return; a first in this new century. Steve snorts, he has a bit of experience on that. Him and Halley’s Comet; they’re kindred souls. Both of them late to a new century, so different to the one they left behind. Seeing her again will be a bit like seeing an old friend. A friend who shares his memories of the old days; a real rarity he’s found.  Smoothing out the newspaper, Steve scans the article again and checks his watch, he’s still got time before she appears. How lonely must he be to consider a space rock an old friend? What would Bucky say about him sitting up here alone? Although, too be fair he did try not being alone, it just hadn’t worked out well.

Bruce had been surprised by Steve’s interest in seeing the comet, mistaking it for a secret passion for astronomy and science. The lecture had been very interesting; Bruce even provided video footage from space. However, he had no interest in seeing the comet as it passed, not when there was greater scientific research to be done. Clint had taken the opposite view as Bruce and had insisted that science fiction was truly the best use of one’s time. At least now Steve could check Star Wars off his list. Thor had no interest whatsoever in the comet. Apparently they were common in Asguard, and usually much more impressive than anything Earth could provide. Steve had found himself feeling quite protective of Earth’s little comet. She was gorgeous in her own way thank you very much. Natasha said she had a mission, but Steve was pretty sure the mission was girl’s night with Pepper. Tony had gone quite pale the moment Steve mentioned space and muttered something about being very busy in his lab. Steve knew better than to press the issue. And that pretty much accounted for everyone Steve knew in this century, except for Fury, but Steve was pretty sure Fury wasn’t the type of guy to sit around looking at the stars. Did super spies have normal hobbies? Based on what Steve had seen from Natasha and Clint; no, they did not.

So lacking any friends with normal hobbies, Steve found himself waiting to greet Halley’s Comet alone. Bitterness pooled in his stomach whenever he thought too hard about that. Bucky should be here. If either of them lived to see Halley’s Comet come back it should have been Bucky. He was the strong and healthy one. The one the neighbors all said was just bursting with life. He was never struck down by the childhood illness typical for their time, despite all the time he spent in Steve’s sickroom. More than just health though, Bucky loved the stars like no other. Steve had seen the way he practically glowed to match Halley’s Comet when she first passed by. He also hadn’t missed that during the way when they were camped out in the woods, far from any city or town, Bucky would sleep outside of the tent so he could see the stars in ways he never could back in Brooklyn. Freezing weather or not as long as there were no clouds in the sky Steve knew he would find Bucky next to his tent instead of in it the next morning.  On the few occasions they were feeling lucky enough to talk about “after the war,” Bucky always mentioned celebrating by taking a tour of the country. Get out of Brooklyn for a few months and see what the stars look like in America, without the city lights to hide them. Being a city boy at heart, the idea was less than appealing to Steve, but he said yes anyway, just so he would be able to watch Bucky watch the stars. Maybe he would even try painting them. But those were plans and dreams long since dead.

Steve checks his watch again; almost time. He searches the night sky, until his eyes finally settle on a familiar flame. It’s her. She’s back and looks as beautiful as she did in 1938. Her tail flickers. Steve takes a deep breath because if ‘space gases’ didn’t kill him in the 30’s, they certainly aren’t going to kill him now. Halley’s Comet is above him and the hard rooftop grounds him. A summer breeze caresses cheek as the sounds of the city fade into the background. It’s the 1930s. He’s home. Ma is just a few stories below, tired after a long day of work, Mitchell’s is off licking his wounds somewhere, and Bucky is beside him. Steve turns to Bucky. He wants to tell him that Halley’s Comet is perfect, just like Bucky said it would be, and Mr. Miller is wrong about it being a sign of destruction…But Bucky isn’t there. Nobody is there. Below the city clashes with noises from cars that never existed in the 30s. To his left he can just make out a billboard with a Victoria’s Secret model on it. Mrs. Barnes would have a heart attack if she ever saw a sign like that in her neighborhood. Suddenly, the summer breeze doesn’t feel so gentle or warm.

“You promised Buck,” Steve whispers softly, his voice cracking, “you _promised_.”


	3. Alternate Ending 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ending takes place just after the events of Winter Soldier.

Brooklyn

2014

Steve’s alone. He doesn’t have to be. Sam would come up to the roof if Steve asks, but Steve doesn’t ask. Not tonight at least. They’ve been searching for Bucky for weeks, and their search has brought them back to Brooklyn. They are hoping that Bucky has gone here in an attempt to reclaim some of his memories, but so far they’ve found nothing but dead ends.

They’ve taken the day off though; slept in late, a novelty for both of them, got lunch at a dinner that Steve remembers from his youth, the food is just as good as always, and spent the day pointedly not looking for Bucky. Steve had needed this break; they both had needed the break. Steve knows it isn’t much easier on Sam than it is himself. Tomorrow, Steve will make sure thy go for a run and he will only lap him a few times before dragging him off somewhere for a good breakfast. Not a cheap dinner breakfast like they’ve had for weeks, a real restaurant. Sam deserves that.

For tonight though, Sam deserves to sleep in his warm bed and Steve isn’t going to drag him on to the rooftop to stargaze and watch Steve mope. Besides, for all the time Sam spends in the sky, he has a remarkably low interest in stars. So very different than Bucky, who loves—loved?—the stars almost as much as he loved making fun of Steve’s tights from his USO days. Sam and Bucky are very different, which is secretly a relief for Steve. He has no interest in replacing one friend with another. Both Bucky and Sam deserve better than that. Still, he thinks the two of them will really hit it off once they bring Bucky home…because they are going to bring him home.

Steve scans the sky. It’s almost time for Halley’s Comet to make her appearance. Tonight him and Bucky, no matter how far apart they are, will sit under the same sky and greet their old friend. A small voice in his head, the one that blames him for Bucky’s fall, tells him that Bucky probably doesn’t care about a stupid old comet anymore, not after everything he’s been through. Steve firmly shoves that thought aside. Bucky will watch.

When Halley’s Comet finally makes her appearance Steve is nearly dozing, lulled to a semi-sleep by the sounds of the city below. He jerks awake at the sight of that familiar tail blazing through the sky.

 “Guess you were right Buck, we did survive to see her again. Just wish you were up here like you promised.”

~*~*~*~

Over a hundred miles away Bucky Barnes sits on the roof of an old Hydra safe house. Inside are the dead bodies of the unlucky three hydra agents who were using the residence when Bucky knocked on the door. After dispatching them, he had rifled through every document and file, taking what is useful and destroying the rest. He’ll burn the place to the ground when he’s done, but for now he has a date with a beautiful lady named Halley.

There isn’t much that Bucky remembers about his life before, and what he does remember is disjointed and faded, like watching a silent movie with the scenes out of order. His memories as the Winter Soldier are only slightly better. What he does remember is that one of the few things Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier had held in common was a love of the stars. Even as the Winter Soldier he had found any excuse to gaze at them. He told his handlers that he was using them for navigational purposes, or some other practical excuse, so they wouldn’t wipe him, but the truth was that he just found them too beautiful to look away from.

His memories are beginning to come back slowly, something that will undoubtedly please Steve once he catches up to him. One of his first memories back, and still his favorite, is an old one. In it he’s sitting on his apartment rooftop, Steve on his right like always, watching the old girl dazzle them all as she whips through the sky. He also remembers his promise that he and Steve were going to see her again. He knows he’s not fulfilling the spirit of the promise; they aren’t sitting side by side in Brooklyn like they are supposed to be, but for now he is just happy that they are both alive and watching her from their own corners of the world. And he knows Steve is watching, because Steve is a sentimental sap. Bucky remembers that very clearly. Besides, things could be a lot worse; he could have broken his promise by breaking Steve’s neck during their fight on the heliocarrier.

When Halley comes around Bucky smiles the smile that made all the girls swoon in the 40s.

“Hello gorgeous,” He whispers, and he swears she burns just a little brighter after that. After all these years, after all the torture he’s suffered and the people’s he’s killed, it feels like a miracle to be looking up at her again. She looks like she came flying out of the 30s absolutely unchanged from the last time he’s seen her.

“See Steve, told you that we would live to see the old girl come around again,” Bucky says softly.


	4. Alternate Ending 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ending takes place after Civil War.

Wakanda

2016

_SCHSSSSSSS_

The cryo tube hisses as it opens. Steve is practically vibrating with excitement as a Wakandan doctor goes through the process of reviving Bucky. Steve leans over the tube as blue eyes blink into awareness.

“Back up Rogers,” Bucky groans, “the last thing I need to see is your ugly mug when I first wake up.”

Steve laughs, stepping away from the tube so Bucky can sit up. A hundred memories of Bucky’s early morning grumblings rush past Steve. It’s so familiar and it aches to see how much Bucky has changed from the kid who used to complain at church early Sunday mornings. Before Bucky can realize that Steve is staring, Steve forcefully pulls himself into the present. The doctor is going through the post-cryo check-up. Bucky bears it all patiently, though there is a tenseness in his shoulders that remains until the doctor finishes and steps away to write his report.

“So is the world ending or am I cured?” Bucky asks.

“Neither,” Steve says, smile returning. Bucky instantly frowns, disappointment and confusion flitting across his face.

“Then why am I out?”

“Because about 75 years ago you made me a promise,” Steve says slinging an arm around Bucky’s shoulders, “and I aim to make sure you keep it.”

Bucky allows himself to be guided away from the tube, although his frown remains. Relief at being out of the ice wars with feelings of panic. He shouldn’t be out of the ice. He isn’t cured. He’s dangerous. Yet Steve walks casually be his side, oblivious to the danger he’s in. A quick scan of the room and Bucky can already think of half a dozen ways to incapacitate Steve. The room isn’t secure. There aren’t nearly enough guards. Someone could get in. Someone could say the words. Someone could rip away what little Bucky has. Make him hurt Steve. Kill Steve.

“Hey, hey, hey. Breath Buck,” Steve says softly. He’s standing in front of Bucky, gripping his arms tightly. Bucky doesn’t even remember when they stopped walking.  He focuses his attention on Steve’s grip, firm and grounding. He could break it if he wanted to, but he doesn’t want to. A few deep breaths later and Steve lets go.

“Better?”

“I should go back in the ice.”

Bucky’s voice is rough and he doesn’t meet Steve’s eyes. He doesn’t want to see the hurt that he can already picture all too clearly in them.

“Please Buck. You can, after tonight,” Steve says quietly.

“What’s so important about tonight?” asks Bucky, frustration bleeding into his voice. Did Steve have any idea how dangerous this is?

“Halley’s Comet comes back tonight,” Steve says. He’s watching Bucky closely for any signs of remembrance.

“We watched her come around last time…in Brooklyn. We—“

“I remember,” Bucky says gruffly. Memories of a warm summer night on a Brooklyn rooftop form clearly in Bucky’s mind. Steve was skinny and sickly but determined not to miss out on what was being called a “once in a lifetime event.” Stars twinkling above as a precursor to the show…

 “You punched Mitchell’s in the face,” Bucky says, surprising himself at how well he remembers everything from that night. It’s one of the clearest memories he has and he holds on to it tightly. Steve breams at him and Bucky can feel the barely restrained excitement radiating off of him.

“He deserved it after what he said about Ma,” Steve says cheerfully.

“Never said he didn’t.”

Steve links his arm with Bucky and they start walking again.

“So the old girl is coming back?” Bucky asks, there’s a feeling of contentment in his chest that he hasn’t felt in a while.

“Yep and we’re going to watch her—together—just like you promised.”

“…and the others are alright with me being out?” Bucky asks hesitantly. Now that he remembers he really doesn’t want to miss out on seeing Halley’s Comet again, but if anyone has a problem with him being out, he’ll go back in in a heartbeat.

“I talked to King T’Challa. Everyone is okay with it. You were the one who was the most determined to go into the ice in the first place,” Steve says, not letting Bucky slow down.

Outside the air is still hot despite the sun going down hours ago. Steve seems to know where he’s going, so Bucky follows him down a winding path past plants and animals that a Brooklyn boy never could even dream of. As they move further away from the twinkling lights of the palace and into the lush jungle darkness falls over them. Bucky is used to the dark. Hydra worked best from the shadows, but this is different. Most of the Winter Soldier’s hits took place in the cities where even the darkest of alleyways was never far from a streetlight. This darkness was oppressive and all consuming. It makes the hot air seem cold. More than once Bucky almost suggested they turn back, they could watch from the palace, but Steve stopped all potential protests whenever he touched Bucky’s arm, gently urging him forward.

“Not much further,” Steve promises with a crooked grin. Never able to refuse Steve anything when he wore that smile, Bucky continues to press onward. Then the trees open up, reveal a well maintained garden. Above them are more stars than Bucky has ever seen. Not even the deep forests of Germany gave him such a beautiful view of the sky. His mouth hangs open, and only Steve’s gentle laughter brings him back to Earth. Bucky snaps his mouth closed.

“Not bad, right?” Steve asks leading him to a place they can lie down without crushing any of the flowers, “Sam and I found this when out on a run, and I thought it would be perfect for stargazing.”

“It is,” Bucky says unable to mask the awe in his voice as he stars at billions of lights overhead. He coughs, slightly embarrassed, and changes the subject, “Where is birdboy by the way?”

“It’s after midnight Buck, some people like sleeping,” Steve says.

“Young people today, no appreciation for the good things in life.” Bucky grumbles good naturedly.

 “I’ll let him know you think that,” Steve smiles.

They drift off into silence, each enjoying the warmth against their skin and the view above their heads. Steve’s fingers itch for a paintbrush. The stars out here shine far brighter than they ever did in Brooklyn and for the first time he thinks he might just be able to capture them on paper if he tried.

“So, you’re really okay with being out for the night?” Steve asks. There’s a nervous edge to his voice that Bucky longs to smooth away.  

“Yeah, this is the nicest night I’ve had in a long time,” Bucky says softly.

“It’s not the same as being able to watch it in Brooklyn,” Steve says guiltily. Bucky rolls his eyes, of course Steve feels guilty. He _only_ saved Bucky from a fate worse than death as a Hydra slave and then further saved him from Ross’s kill squads, _and_ then became a fugitive on his behalf. Apparently that’s all not good enough because he couldn’t give him a small apartment in Brooklyn as well. Sometimes Bucky thought Mrs. Rogers did too well in raising a Catholic lad.

“Yeah, this is much prettier,” Bucky says spreading his arms out and gesturing to a beautiful row of large orange flowers.

“Yes, it’s lovely here, but Brooklyn has its own charm.”

“Yeah, if you find getting jostled by a dozen strangers when you’re walking down the street charming, sure,” Bucky says.

The quiet laughter seems much louder in the darkness. With a jolt Bucky realizes that it’s been decades since he’s heard such a carefree laugh out of Steve. It brings back memories of a dingy apartment and trips to the soda shop on paydays.

“Hey Buck, remember that time Mr. Miller told us aliens had a base on the moon and if we looked real hard at it we’d be able to see it? We spent weeks staring at the moon like a couple of dumb lugs.” Steve says.

Hazy memories of an old man with a butcher’s apron and wild hair take shape. Mr. Miller was always going on about aliens and ghosts and other crazy things. Although, Bucky has heard the story of how the Avengers fought off an alien invasion of New York City, so maybe Mr. Miller wasn’t so crazy after all.

“Sort of, refresh my memory,” Bucky says. As hoped Steve launches into a complete story with voices and sound effects. Then one story becomes two, and two becomes four. Each story, a newly remembered memory painted in Bucky’s mind. He closes his eyes, and lets Steve’s voice wash over him. It’s only when Steve stops talking that Bucky realizes that his cheeks are wet.

“Thank you,” Bucky says. He doesn’t say for helping me remember, for taking me out of the ice at least for tonight, for never giving up on me, for saving me. Steve still hears it all anyways.

“Until the end of the line,” He says, nudging Bucky in the shoulder.

Embarrassed, Bucky looks up to avoid having to look at Steve, who was definitely looking at him with that sappy smile on his face.

“There she is,” Bucky says excitedly slapping at Steve’s arm.

“Wow,” Steve breathes, “looks just like she did before.”

“Old girl’s still got it,” Bucky agrees. Halley’s Comet shines above them, bright and beautiful. For a while they enjoy each other’s presence in silence; three old friends, who have fought the forces of fate and time, to be together again at last.

As she fades away, the spell is broken.

“I promised you we would see her again, didn’t I?” Bucky says quietly.

Steve leans against him, “yeah Buck, you did.”


End file.
